Tech
Tech is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to ECCW, EEW & XWP, the latter of which he has a developmental contract with being assigned to its NXT Brand. ECCW (2017-present) Season 0: ECCW Heavyweight Champion & Feud with Hounds of Havoc Tech would make his ECCW Debut at Warzone and destroyed Brett Storm in his debut match. On the show after Warzone, Tech would team with new Raven's Flock teammate Alex Shelley and beat Matteo & Brett Storm. At Royal Rumble, Tech suffered his first defeat when he lost to Brett & Matteo. He would enter the Rumble at Number 3 but would be eliminated by Brett Storm. At Destiny, Tech would win the ECCW Heavyweight Championship in a Fatal 4 Way. Tech would defend it against Mahadi Khan, TKE & Jake Navor before suffering his first singles defeat at WrestleMania to Mario Sanchez. Season 1: Pursuit of the ECCW Heavyweight Championship After losing the Title, Tech set his sights on getting it back however he would lose to Matteo which allowed Matteo in his Title Match. At Total Domination, Tech would be pinned by Mario Sanchez in the Triple Threat. At Xplosion, Tech would beat Matteo in a Number 1 Contenders Hell in a Cell match injuring Matteo in the process. At Path of Exile, Tech would lose to Sanchez after a distraction by Demon Extreme. Season 1 Reboot: Feud with Cycloper; Hardcore & Intercontinental Champion Tech would compete in the Royal Rumble in ECCW's reboot where he would enter at Number 22 and would eliminate 7 men (Zachary Welch, Brett Storm, Killer Kai, DoggyDog, Demon Extreme & both Silver Brothers) before being eliminated by Cycloper. After being eliminated however, he would come back in and eliminate Cycloper. On the Raw after Royal Rumble, the two would have a brawl with Cycloper having the best of it. At Warzone, Cycloper would win the Hardcore Championship but he would lose back to Cycloper at a live event a few short weeks later. At WrestleMania, Tech would lose to Cycloper. At Viral Threat, Tech would be voted in to face Intercontinental Champion Hugh The King where Tech would win in dominant fashion. XWP (2017-present) Season 1 & 2: XWP NXT & NXT Champion In the XWP NXT Title Tournament, Tech would make it to the semi finals before losing to eventual winner, Johnny Ken Ellis. At Take Over: London, Tech would lose in a Fatal 4 Way match to crown an NXT International Champion but he would lose. At Chicago, he would lose to Sean Avery. At Toronto, Tech would defeat Vandy Phoeuk, James Falcon, Mike House, Sean Avery & AJ Carter to earn an NXT Championship Match at Dallas which he would win to become Champion. He would defend it at the WrestleMania pre-show against Main Roster superstar Jackson Montgomery before losing it back to Jet Omega Elliot. At Take Over: Brooklyn, Tech would beat Tank & Abigor in a Monster Mash Triple Threat to keep his title rematch a singles match. At Frankfurt, he would lose to NXT Champion Mike House (who won it the month prior). At Take Over: Los Angeles, Tech would enter the NXT Rumble at 16 and would eliminate TKE & TJ X before being eliminated by Abigor. EEW (2017-present) Season 1: Feud with Tank & Brown Claw Tech would make his EEW Debut at Critical Mass losing to Tank. At Danger Zone, Tech would beat both members of the Xtreme Underdogs and was about to attack them after the match before Tank came out and the two stared each other down. At Gambler's Galore, Tech and Tank broke the ring in the main event. At Summerslam, Tech will face Tank one last time in a Last Man Standing match. At Summerslam, Tech would defeat Tank before being confronted by the debuting Brown Claw. He would beat hit with a Chokeslam & a 450 Splash by Brown Claw. Championships & Accomplishments ECCW: * ECCW Heavyweight Champion - 1x * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 1x * ECCW Intercontinental Champion - 1x XWP: * XWP NXT Champion - 1x CXW: * CXW Hardcore Champion - 1x * CXW United States Champion - 2x CAW Wrestling Observer *Match of the Year (2019) - XWP NXT Take Over New York *5.25 Match (2019): XWP NXT Take Over: New York - Shawn Sokolov © vs. DoggyDog vs. Tech vs. Undershock Category:CAW Category:Giant Category:ECCW Category:XWP Category:Super Heavyweight